Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze no Yokou
by HayhaHebi
Summary: What happen if Naruto release Kyuubi and become heartless? Boy choose the path of darkness. Pairings undecide, characters P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

**So, hello visiteurs :) My first story is here. I´m really happy, because it´s hard think in enligsh.**

**Some notes must be, so:**

„Hello,"****** normal speaking**

**********„Hello," demon/Bijuu (most Kyuubi) speaking**

_„Hello,"_************** thinking**

**Lot of P.O.V. Mean that this story is write in style me speaking.**

**Enough talking, happy reading**

**(°W°)(°W°)(°W°)**

* * *

_He was falling into the darknes. And nothink can help him from there. People reject him. He was nothing, just empty body without love and will to live. His mind was clear and he ive up all his dreams. Untill now, they were scared of him or nothing, but now, they will be scared. They will be afraid of him, because he will become heartless and loveless boy, who will love only himself (and his master) and he will fight only for himself (and his master). This fortuna affect the Jinchuuriki of Ninetailed fox demon, Uzumaki Naruto._

_**Naruto P.O.V.**_

Anyone can help me. With their attitude to me, they reached, that I became a ruin. I was falling deeper and deeper. I do not even know, if darkness have some end. I was still falling.

Suddenly, I land on ground. Well, it wasn´t ground but water. I don´t know, how I was able to stand on it. At Acadamy, we hear, that standing on the water, we will teach by our senseis, when we became Genins.

**„You. Gaki. Come here,"** said such cold voice, as I feel goose-flesh.

I turned after the voice and I get view at colossal gate. At place, where should be a lock, there were a seal.

„W-who are you?" I asked.

**„Rip down that seal!"** he order me, as he didn´t catch my question.

My legs start to move on their own. The seal were too high, that i can reach it, but water pick me up. I grab the seal and rip it down. Under it, there was strange lock. The water lied down and the pain affect me. It was unreal, brutal pain. It go out from my stomach. I raise up my T- shirt and there, in my stomach, there was a hole. I look up to the gate and I discovered, that the lock is opened.

Something, what was behind the gate, it blow up the gate and show itself. I was shocked, when I found out, what I release. It was a colossal fox with nine tails.

**„Thank you, Gaki, you very helped me,"** said and he want to leave. But he stop. He look at me and smirked.

**„Do you know, what happen, when I leave from you?"** he asked me.

„N-no. I-I don´t know."

**„You will die. You are still very youn and weak for survive it,"** he said.

I show him my back. I don´t want him look at me. I won´t it anywhere.

**„Interesing. I don´t think, that you fit anywhere,"** he grin.

„Could you tell me, who are you? Please," I begged.

**„You don´t know, who I am? I am Kyuubi no Yokou, the Ninetailed fox demon. And You, Gaki?"** he introduce himself.

„U-Uzumaki Naruto," I stumble.

**„Uzumaki? You said Uzumaki?"** he start to laugh.

„Wh-What is funny at my name?" I asked.

**„You are son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. And Uzumaki Kushina was my host before you. You are really alike your father,**" he said seriously. **„And your mother too."**

„And who were my parents?" I asked.

**„Your father was Yodaime Hokage and your mother was one of the most powerful ninjas. Before my sealing into you, they said, that they will protect you, whatever happen,"** Kyuubi answered.

Then we both stay quiet. Only one thing, what I hear, was breathing of Kyuubi. I ruminate about everything what he said. My parents were strong and known, but why everyone hate me. Now, i hate the citizens even more. But I am scared. I am nothing.

**„I have a bid for you,**" Kyuubi said.

I listen carefuly. Fear disappear and horror invade me. But I haven´t other chose, so I agreed.

Immediatly that pain appear again. But, now it came from my heart. The pain was unreal, same as beore. I start to scream. I stop to see properly. Everything hurts me. It hurts so much, until I fell unconsciousness.

_**Kyuubi P.O.V.**_

I´m trully suprised. When I said this bid to Kushina, she rejected. But Naruto? Maybe he is really broken, that he accepted my bid. But I´m glad, that is him. He might be happy and full of spirit, but the citizens of Konoha take everything from him.

I look at Naruto. He sleep. Today, he can, but after this day, he couldn´t fell asleep. I softly grab his T-shirt and put him down between my front paws. He cuddle like cat and sleep futher.

At intervals, he mumble something like mom or dad, but I was really suprised, when he said Kyuubi.

After couple o minutes, he roll over the back and or that i was waiting. Fire bein to burn around of me. I concentrate for a while and then I send fire on Naruto. It coil up on Naruto´s right hand, left leg and chest. Fire coil up once again and create the words. On hand „mother", on leg „father" and on chest was my name.

With this fire, I put in Naruto part of myself. After all, he change enough, when he will be older.

Flames leave little scars. Gaki looks wilder and dangerous. And more beautiful. The lines on his face was little wider and his canine teeth was longer.

I was strange feeling be free. Till six years, I was locked inside o Naruto. And now, I can look out at any time, when I will want. I close my eyes and when i opened them, I found myself in bush. I see sun shine between leafs. And front of me lied Naruto. He was so cute.

But, suddenly, I hear some noice.

„I said you. I saw there something," said some manly voice.

„Okay, Iruka. But if there will be nothing, you paid us ramen," said another voice.

„There! There down."

„That is Naruto. What is he doing here?"

„Rather, what´s happened to him."

„We must transport him to the hospital."

Ou shit. I jump from bush and start growl at ninjas.

„And this is what?" someone asked.

„It looks like red mongrel of dog and wolf," other answered.

What? What he just said?

„That´s a fox!"

„Go away! Shoo!" and he throw kunai at me.

I dodge and hole up the bush. Ninjas pick up Naruto and run to the hospital. Shit!

I crawl out of the bush and run after them.

_**Iruka P.O.V.**_

I carry Naruto. It seem s, that he is sleeping, but I wasn´t too sure.

„Mommy," he mumbled.

„What is he sain?" Mizuki asked.

„Daddy," Naruto mumbled again.

„He mumbled mommy and daddy," I answered to Mizuki.

„Kyuuu..." he started murbled again, and i already know, how it will end.

„No. That´s impossible. From where he know that name?"

„...bi-samaa," Naruto finished.

„He can´t know that from anyone or anywhere. Everyone have strictly forbiden speak about IT," said Mizuki.

The hospital was at touch, when something recoup us. Naruto droped from my arms and he was falling as stone on the ground. Two meters above the ground, something catchs him and gently put on grass. Then it catchs fire and dissapears. I came to Naruto and take up. He haven´t single bruise.

We carry him to hospital. One nurse take us to the free room. There, I put Naruto on the bed. In the moment one medic nin appears.

„You can leave now," he said.

„Please, take good carre at him," I requested.

„Don´t worry," medic nin smiled.

Then we leave. But I was little worry about Naruto. I was scared of that, what happened to him. Why he mumbled HIS name? And why he added –sama? Why?

I don´t understand. Could it be that HE get out of the seal? If yes, Konoha would be destroyed long ago.

„Iruka. Do you want something to eat? You look pale," Mizuki asked.

„Yeah. Good idea," I said and shoo away bad ideas.

_Next day_

Saturday. Today, I have little free, so I went visit Naruto in hospital. When I step into the room, where was Naruto, I shake. Room was cold and windows wide open. I go near to the bed. Naruto was still sleeping. Closed eyes and inocent on his face. I start once again think about the incident with HIS name. Mizuki was right, that people have forbiden speak about HIM, but... This thing worried me the most.

Naruto started to squirm. He open right eye, close it. Open left eye, close it. Open both of his big blingers and look at me.

„I-Iruka-sensei?" he squeal. „Where I am?"

I sat near him.

„Naruto, calm down," i started to speak, but Naruto cover his ears with hands. „Naruto? Are you alright?"

Thinking, he acting like that because of chill, I stand and close the window.

„Quit it open," Naruto whisper.

I turned at him and fear hold me. Naruto looked at me. His eyes weren´t blue. They were crimson red. His pupil weren´t round, but slits. Behind his lips, teeth were visible. Lines were wider.

He jumped out the bed and attacked at me. Then was blackness.

* * *

**End of first chapter. Thanks for reading, please review :)**

**(°W°)(°W°)(°W°)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hello again my visiteurs :) I am happy that you read my story **(and I'm really surprised how many people are here from Slovakia, my native country)** I know, that first chapter was short and there was lot of errors, so I´m sorry. I hope that you will like this piece from my sick mind :D**

**Some notes must be, so:**

„Hello,"****** normal speaking**

**********„Hello," demon/Bijuu (most Kyuubi) speaking**

_„Hello,"_************** thinking**

**************_„Hello," _demon/Bijuu (most Kyuubi) thinking**

**I wish you nice reading**

**(°W°)(°W°)(°W°)**

* * *

_**Mizuki P.O.V.**_

Iruka is totaly depending on Naruto. He said, that he is going to check him up. Why, the hell, is he so careful, when it is Naruto. I would leave that demon brat long ago.

I had really bad feeling, that somethin will happen, so I go after Iruka.

I pass reception, when suddenly...

„AAAA!" that was Naruto´s voice.

I sprinted after the voice, till I hit the place, from where the scream went.

I wildly open the door and I saw awful sight.

Below the window, Iruka lied and on the window frame was big blot of blood. Naruto was sitting on the corner of the bed and look at Iruka. Or at the blood? He try to touch Iruka´s face.

„Leave him at once!" I shouted and slap him.

Naruto did somersault back and wall stopped him. I was thinking that he start to cry, but he only spit blood and look at floor.

„Why did you do that?" he asked me.

„You can´t see, that he is hurt?" I answered coldly.

„Sir, don´t worry. Your irend will survive that," medic nin said with calm voice.

Iruka started to wake up. I stood near him and help him on the chair.

„Mizuki? What are you doing here?" he asked me with weak voice.

„That isn´t important. What happened?" I asked the question.

„Don´t know. I can´t remember anything," Iruka answered. „But last, what I remember is, that I want to close window."

„Maybe, when you want to close it, you slipped and bang your head with frame," medic nin said. „but don´t worry. Anything bad happen to you."

„What is with Naruto?" Iruka asked.

„Now, we try argue him to speak, what happened," said medic. „But won´t said anything."

And that was true. Naruto sit on the bed, looking at th floor and wilfully hold tongue.

„I want go home," he said suddenly.

„You will go home. But later."

„I want go home now," Naruto whisper.

„Wait until two hours and you could go home, ´kay?" medic nin repeat.

„I want go home NOW!" Naruto shouted.

„Doctor. He can go home. He is in very good condition," said nurse, while she bandaging Iruka´s head.

„Okay. Naruto, you can go home. But take care about yourself, okay?" medic nin said and he wanted pat Naruto´s head, but boy sidestepped, bowed and left.

„Mizuki. Don´t you think, that Naruto comport little strange, no?" Iruka asked.

„No," I answered.

_**Naruto P.O.V.**_

I almost did it. I almost kill Iruka. But for his luck, he slipped and he hit his head with that frame. If that didn´t happen, I would jump at his neck. But look at that blot of blood satisfy me a little. I know, that Iruka couldn´t die because of hit, but he has little memory outage, so he doesn´t remember how I jumped at him.

**„That was really close,"** Kyuubi noted with disappointment in his voice.

„Why I yelled from fear?" I asked.

**„Your old self, that idiot, he maybe want show himsel in your temperament,"** Kyuubi explicate.

„But now, I won´t be clown and idiot anymore. From today I become absolute new person," I said with cold voice.

**„I like you more now than before,"** Kyuubi chuckled and licked my hair.

I tolerate touching my hair or head only by him, because he is only one, who really likes me. Not like that medic who want pat my head. I don´t even know him.

**„Naruto, we must change your visage. If you look in the mirror now, you don´t recognise yourself,"** Kyuubi said.

Because I was home now, I run to the bathroom and look at my reflection in the mirror. Kyuubi was right. I looked different. My eyes was narrow, lines was thicker and canines lengthened, so when I open my mouth, they were more epressive than others teeth. And when my mouth was shut, one canine stick out a little.

„Hm, you are rigth. Maybe, I should start wear black," I state.

Kyuubi start to cachinnate, and after few seconds me too.

At Sunday evening, I looked at mysel with ig pride and Kyuubi with big laughter.

**„It´s little big, don´t you think?"** he laugh.

He was right. Jumper was long to my knees and I must tuck up the sleeves . Hood cover half of my face.

I looked like funeral service.

**„Don´t you want make that little lighter?"** Kyuubi asked.

„No," I said.

Upwards to school! Kyuubi, stay near me. Please.

**_Sakura P.O.V._**

Ah. Finally, it´s Monday. I could see Sasuke again. I really look foward for his deep black eyes. And his smile.

But that mean, that Naruto will annoing me again. Kami, why he must bother only me? Why not someone else?

After light breakfast, I said goodbey to mum and hurray to academy. On my way, I meet Ino. To class we were racing. When we came into the class, weird was, that Naruto wasn´t there. But there were – Sasuke. Today, he is really cool. No, he is cool everyday.

For while, with other girls, we gape at him and admire everythin what he said or do.

Suddenly, we hear that someone open the door and enter the class. All of us turned. We saw boy in black with hood on his head. He move toward to us and sit down on Naruto´s place.

„Hey! That place belongs to someone," I said to him.

He doesn´t said anything and he was sittin there like it was always his place .

„I tell you something!" I shouted and hit him.

Hood slip down and show face under it. It was Naruto. He touched his cheek, he was clearly surprised. But then he rashly stand up.

His look was like mad. Eyes wide open and on his lips was mad smile. He throw at me short gaze. He pass to the window and he steeply opened it. Cold wind blow into the class.

He reach his hood behind his back and put it on his head. He turned and walk to us. When he pass me, he said so quietly, so I was only one, who heard that: „Do it once again and I promise you, that will be last thing you ever do."

Passing Sasuke, he dumped into him, but Naruto doesn´t look like he want apologize.

He sit down at his place. He reach his bag and pick out little book. He open it and starts read.

Some boy come near the window with brainchild, that he close it.

„Don´t close that window," Naruto hiss quietly.

„And why I don´t close the it?" the boy asked.

Naruto doesn´t answered. He look at page in his book.

„Ugh!" Kiba shouted. „So hot! Let it open. I´m sweating as I ran marathon in the desert."

Kiba was riht. In the class was really hot, that air undulate in front of my eyes. That was really strange, because we got May and in this month weather only starts get warmer.

„Sakura," Ino poke me. „Look at Naruto."

I look at him. He doesn´t put down his black hood and it doesn´t seen that he was sweating.

„What...the...?" I don´t understand.

„Strane, right?" Ino asked.

„That sure is."

„Okaayy children! We start lesson!" Iruka´s voice said.

**_Naruto P.O.V._**

How she could hit me? I didn´t look out? I don´t understand.

**„But I do,"** said Kyuubi.

„Kyuubi-sama, I don´t understand. How she can hit me? I make attention," I asked.

**„Simple answer. That idiot still doesn´t make, that he doesn´t belong here anymore. Yes, I am still talking about your old me. For while, he disturb you from concentration and because of that, that pink goose hit you."**

„Why he isn´t dead? He should have die long ago," I was irritated.

**„I want that too,"** Kyuui agreed.

That was end o our dialog.

When Iruka came, everyone in the class start to ask Iruka, what happened to him. It was all because Iruka has bandaged his head.

They start shout:„What happened to you, Iruka-sensei?"

And he said:„Nothing much. I only hit my head."

Then, his sight stops at me.

„We have new student?" he asked.

„No, that´s Naruto," Kiba answered.

„Naruto! How are you?" Iruka asked me kindly.

„...Normal."

We started a lesson. Iruka ave us a work for half hour. We must describe, what we will do, i we will be chased by ten ninjas and our partner is hardly wounded. Iruka start and we start write.

It was easy. Really easy. I don´t think, that Iruka will give us work that easy. There must be something. I brood for five seconds and I find out, what I must to do. Of course, Iruka wanted all ways!

**„Clever head,"** Kyuubi compliment.

Praise warm me up. I start write. I didn´t stop at least. When I run out of last way and look at others, I notice, that anyone is writing. Either Haruno or Uchiha.

Iruka pick papers and rest of the lesson, we had free time. I start read my book once again. Cover o the book was for normal eye unusually glossy. Ut if someone look better at the cover, he could se that book was in metal. On the metal, there was recess of two fightin samurais. In the book was detailed descriptions of the killing methods, but no pictures.

**„This book is cool, no?"** Kyuubi asked.

„Yeah, it is. Cover looks like one for some story and when someone started read it, he can´t stop," I agreed.

**„Especially, when some child take this book in suspense, that there will be some good adventurous tale,"** Kyuubi chuckled.

„And become a mass murderer," I finished.

Rest of the day happen anything interesant. I was pretty bored. Nor funny dialogue with Kyuubi didn´t brisk up my blood in my veins. After the lesson I literary fly away from class and direct to my secret place in the forest.

**_Sasuke P.O.V._**

That dobe was really weird today. In black, quiet and excavated into that book. Somethin is with him. But what? I wend up the home. But after a while I realize that I walk th wrong way. I still don´t get used to my new flat. Every night I have dreams about it. That my clan died off. That my brother kill my clan. I don´t pardon him. I avenge my clan. I kill him. I restore my clan.

These three dutys are before me. And I will accomplish them.

I came into my flat and I locked door.

I did my homework from Mizuki. It was pretty easy. Then I want to go out, but I forgot that I locked the door, so I slam my head to door. I scold loudly, unlock the door and run out. I go to the training place. When I was there, I felt much better. I throw shurikens and kunais at the figurines and marks. I train to the six p.m. and at quater past six I go have dinner. Every week looks like this. Sometimes, girls from my class watched me, at other times it was genins and rarely higher classed chunins. I was pround, that they go watch me, but sometimes it was pretty annoying.

After the dinner I´ve read some scrolls about controling chakra. Then I brush my teeth and go sleep.

At one a.m. I woke up. I was sweaty. I had that dream ain. How my brother kill my parents and my clan. I wash myself and go to bed once again.

That, what I dreamed then was much worse. I was fifteen and I was a chunin. It was some days to being of the summer. There was nice weather. With Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru and others, we were on ramen and we were talking. Suddenly, clear sky darkened. We could hear a scream. It was hurtfull scream. When it die down, it resound a insane laugh and man in black appear.

Rest of the week it didn´t happen anything interesting. Iruka-sensei bring our works at Friday. Everyone were shocked with the results, because the best work was write by that dobe Naruto! Iruka give him a compliment, but he don´t look that he is interested in that he was the best. During the break anyone observe him. He was preoccupied in that book and he don´t have interest in the enviroment.

Beside week ago he was...how can I name it...normal!

* * *

**End of the chapter 2.**

**Yay! Finally finished. So what I can said about this chapter...I don´t know. It´s little weird and little longer than first chapter.**

**So, thanks for reading! Please leave review and se you later.**

**(°W°)(°W°)(°W°)**


End file.
